Silence
by Shadow Chaser
Summary: Crossover between Robin Hood and Assassin's Creed. Crusader!Robin's thoughts while witnessing a certain assassin's skill against Robert de Sable. One-shot, continued in "Solace of Silence."


Silence

By: Shadow Chaser

_A BBC Robin Hood and Assassin's Creed crossover_

**Author's Notes:**

I do not own any of the respective characters of _Assassin's Creed_ nor of BBC's _Robin Hood_ TV series. This story is for my own amusement and that of others. I was inspired to write a crossover featuring both Crusader!Robin and Altair. This can theoretically take place during the part where you confront Robert de Sable and King Richard the Lionhearted at the Plains of Arsuf during _Assassin's Creed_. Written in Robin's POV.

* * *

**Story:**

At first glance he was dressed in the simple robes of scholar or monk, but upon closer inspection, I noticed the sharp little daggers he carried around his body and wide waist band. He also wore what looked like a small short sword slung behind him and a long Saracen curved blade by his left side. A bracer was fitted across his left forearm, and my danger sense immediately flared when this man walked into camp.

_Assassin…_

I immediately fitted my recurved bow with an arrow as I stood on the parapet above where Richard was consulting his lieutenants, one of them Robert de Sable. Pointing my drawn weapon at the mysterious man, I was about to shoot an arrow when Richard held up his hands in a gesture to stop. Frowning, I lowered my bow slightly, but kept the arrow notched.

"Sire?" Tomas, my second asked his gaze filled with worry as he made a move to leap off of the parapet to defend the King if the assassin had come to kill him. But why would such an assassin move so boldly into camp? I would have expected him to come during the night when everyone was full of sleep.

"Hold for now Tomas," I said, catching snippets of the conversation Richard was engaged in with the mysterious white-robed man.

I noticed that the assassin looked around the area and when his eagle-eyed gaze swept mine, I saw a deep power within them and darkness. The darkness that I knew I had in my own eyes when I fought the Saracens and Saladin's forces back at Acre.

"There is a traitor among you," the assassin suddenly said loudly and my eyes immediately were drawn to Robert de Sable.

I had heard rumors floating here and there from the troops and from my own contacts within the Holy Land that Robert had served another master and was preparing to kill Richard and Saladin before claiming the Holy Land as his own. I didn't have any evidence to back up what I heard, but now this assassin had come amongst us and claimed a traitor? It seemed too good to be true.

"Tomas, tell the others to be on the look out, I will go see what's going on," I ordered my second, before repeating the command in French to the others troops. Tomas nodded and I un-notched my bow before hopping off of the parapet and walking towards Richard who looked like had ordered Robert to defend himself and submit to a higher authority to decide who was telling the truth.

Immediately at least ten of Robert's own men, Templars, formed a circle around the assassin who drew out his short sword and held it in a backwards ready stance. Suddenly, the assassin moved with a blur and the screams of men filled the air as blood and body parts went flying. My mouth curled in disgust at the display, but I had to admit, the assassin was very good at his job of cutting down the men without any hesitation or scratches to himself.

"Sire?" I approached Richard quietly and tapped him gently on the shoulder, bringing his hawk-eyed gaze from the carnage before him to my own.

"If what you are saying is the truth, Lord Locksley, then Robert will die today and his schemes for overthrowing his lord and liege will be done for," Richard said in an even tone before I realized what he really meant by the statement.

My king had so much faith and trust in what rumors I had told him that he was willing to let a potentially innocent man die for his supposed actions. The thought of that made my stomach turn, but I managed to keep an impassive face and nodded curtly. "Yes milord," I bowed my head slightly before turning back to watch the carnage.

The assassin was in the midst of dispatching the last two of Robert's men, stabbing one in the chest before tossing a knife at the other who had been trying to rise from the ground. Both men cried out before their voices turned into deathly foaming gasps. The assassin immediately took his short sword, flicking blood off of it before sheathing it in his back sheath.

"I'll deal with you myself!" Robert suddenly stepped forward and I watched as the assassin drew out his curved sword to counter Robert's long sword.

Robert slashed at the assassin, but the white-robed man brought up his sword in a parry before punching the Crusader in the gut, sending him sprawling. He angled his curved blade for a surgical kill but was blocked by Robert's sword and stepped back as Robert picked himself up. I saw Robert pick himself up angrily before charging at the assassin.

The blows they traded were hard and fierce and with each one, their arms shook from the effort, but it looked like neither of them was willing to give up. Suddenly I watched as the assassin faked a misstep and Robert falling straight into the ploy. Just as suddenly, a hidden blade erupted from the folds of the assassin's left bracer and I saw him ram it straight into the man's neck. A spurt of blood, dark and oozing told him that the assassin won, but I was puzzled at the way the assassin gently lowered Robert to the ground, whispering a few words to which the man chokingly replied before wiping a white feather across his neck.

When the assassin looked up at us, I was once again startled at the darkness within them and realized I was staring at the darkness inside of myself…the same one that I had told the King of Robert's possible plans…the darkness that drove my liege to let God decide the fate of Robert de Sable. I shuddered quietly as Richard stepped forward and talked with the assassin.

I didn't really hear what they were speaking about, but soon the King stepped away and I found myself staring at the assassin, who was oddly, also staring at me.

"Your king said you needed proof of Robert de Sable's treason," the assassin spoke in a soft, but deep voice. It was the voice of a man who had killed so many, yet in some way regretted what he had done.

"Yes," I stepped forward, "I am the Captain of his Private Guard. I have been investigating for some time now of de Sable's treachery."

"Go to Jerusalem and seek out Malik al-Sayr, the Rafik of the city. He will have your proof and the reason why this war between Richard and Saladin must stop," the assassin stepped forward and handed me the same bloodied feather he had dipped in Robert's blood. I took it, noting that it felt sticky between my calloused fingers.

"Tell him Altaїr Ibn la-Ahad sent you."

"Why did you tell me your name?" I stared at him curiously.

"Because we are Brothers; we both seek the same means to our end…peace," Altaїr gave me a grim smile.

"How do you-"

"I see it in your eyes and your soul, Captain," the assassin turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I didn't know what the assassin meant, but how he knew that I longed for peace after four years of being here was a mystery. "I'm Robin; Robin of Locksley."

The assassin didn't turn around, but instead bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment before walking away, leaving me even more confused. I stared down at the bloodied feather and wondered if I would meet him again.

_We are Brothers…and we both want the same thing…peace._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a while since I wrote first-person so forgive me if it sounds a bit stilted. This is just a short piece that was screaming to be written in some incarnation of a crossover between_Robin Hood_ and _Assassin's Creed_. Hope you all liked it! The game is a great game if you haven't played it already. People keep saying its repetitive, but I found it not repetitive due to the increasing difficulty of the missions with each level. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
